closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Television/Summary
Logo descriptions by Jason Jones Logo captures by Eric S., AsdfTheRevival, Shadeed A. Kelly, V of Doom, Mr.Logo, mr3urious, Stephen Cezar, Sagan Blob, snelfu and Matthew Mayfield Editions by Eric S., Shadeed A. Kelly, Curious George 60, V of Doom, and MrThorax281 Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80, Eric S., youngleader610 (Mr.Logo), and others Background: Warner Bros. Television is the television division of Warner Bros. Pictures, founded on March 21, 1955 by studio vice president Jack L. Warner and headed by TV producer and actor William T. Orr (credited as "Wm. T. Orr"). The studio made its small screen debut with Warner Bros. Presents on September 20, 1955. Around circa 1960, WBTV formed Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Currently, it is a division of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., a subsidiary of Time Warner. 1st Logo (September 20, 1955-July 1967) Nickname: "The WB Shield" Logo: A superimposed rendition of the famous Warner Bros. shield logo, minus the banner that usually reads "Warner Bros. Pictures". There is no company name on screen, except some cases. Variants: This had many variants: ·There was an opening logo, which appears a shot of the Warner Bros. Studios (like the current Warner Bros. logo) and the Famous shield zooms. The word "presents", in script, may or may not appear over it. ·Also, there were different variants of the shield with text over it like "Filmed at WARNER BROS. STUDIOS in Burbank, California". ·Some shows had the Warner Bros logo over a grainy background, a la DuMont Television Network. ·Later, there would be a color version of this logo, with a red background and the usual colors of the shield, and for the superimposed variant, only the shield and the letters would appear in yellow. ·On some shows, in the opening variant, there would be a "presents" banner. ·On The Bugs Bunny Show, we see the WB shield on a red background, then suddenly the shield opens with Bugs munching his carrot saying, "This folks, Is A Warner Bros. Television production." Then, the shield closes. FX/SFX: None except on the studio buildings, where the studios and shield were zooming. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: ·Opening: 1. A drum roll followed by majestic fanfare with an announcer saying "A Warner Bros. Television Production" for the intro on some shows like Colt 55. 2. On the logo at the end of an opening for some TV shows, the announcer says "Produced by Warner Bros." Sometimes it would be accompanied by a 7-note fanfare followed by a drum sound when the logo is on a grainy background. 3. Another intro after the opening of any series has a fanfare 6-note fanfare at the beginning followed by an orchestrated 6-note theme with the same announcer saying "A Warner Bros. Television Production". ·Closing: The end-title theme from any series. But, on the animated un-superimposed variant without "Presents", this had a 17-note trumpet and would be followed by an announcer saying "This program has been produced by the Entertainment Capital of the World. Produced for television by Warner Bros." as the fanfare ended. Availability: The animated un-superimposed variant, well, is rare and is seen at the end of Lawman whenever it is reran and the opening "Presents" variant of the animated logo is seen on some episodes of''Cheyenne'' on Encore Westerns. Sometimes, this is plastered by the "Shield of Staleness". On'' The F.B.I'', the WB "Shield of Staleness" would follow after the "Presents" variant. This has been retained on F Troop(which currently airs on Me-TV). Scare Factor: Minimal, not much to worry about here. Although low to medium for the animated variant with the fanfare, which may startle some, along with the silence at the end. 2nd Logo (September 1967-March 1970) Nicknames: "WB-7", "W7", "W7 Shield" Logo: Just a superimposed stylized shield, with a combination of a "W" and a "7" (representing Warner Bros.-Seven Arts) against the ending titles. The company name is shown below in all caps. Variant: On The Bugs Bunny/RoadRunner Show, the logo is shown on a red background without the company name. Suddenly, Bugs Bunny pops out of the shield, and says the following: "This has been a Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Television-" "Beep, beep!". "As the Road Runner says, this has been a Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Television presentation." The shield then closes. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme. Availability: Is quite rare, last seen on The F.B.I., The Bugs Bunny/Roadrunner Show and Looney Tunes episodes of the time, as described on a separate page. Should be seen more as Warner Archive is preserving more logos. Scare Factor: Minimal. The "W7" may have actually looked a bit tamer than its predecessor. 3rd Logo (September 1970-February 1972) Nicknames: "The Kinney Shield", "Shield Stretch",m"The Plaque Shield", "The WB Kinney Shield" Logo: Over a blue screen is an abstract shield (like those seen on WB 1960s movie posters) in a golden color with a dark brownish color inside. A simple lettering of the WB appears at the upper part and a rectangle of the same colors appear at the lower part of the shield, reading "A KINNEY SERVICES COMPANY". The words "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" appear underneath the logo. Opening Variant: The logo is the same, except "PRESENTS" appears below the logo. This version appeared at the beginning of the original Banyon TV movie. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening/closing theme. In certain cases a 7-note whimsical synthesized flute theme was used. This would be used again as the first theme for the 5th logo. Availability: Rare. It appeared for a short time on some shows and made-for-TV movies of the era, such as''The F.B.I. and The'' Jimmy Stewart Show''. This logo was also spotted on overseas syndie prints of Archie's TV Funnies. Nichols did not feature this logo, but an in-credit mention for Warner Bros. Television is instead used. Scare Factor: None. This is actually neat to see. 4th Logo (February-September 1972) Nicknames: "WCI Shield", "Early WCI Shield", "The WB Shield II" Logo: Standard shield logo over a navy blue background, with the word "TELEVISION", in large letters, over the banner, and "A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY" underneath. Trivia: This logo looks quite similar to the 1995-2003 "Warner Bros. Animation" logo seen on the former Kids WB! and Cartoon Network. Variant: A superimposed version exists on The Picasso Summer. FX/SFX: None unless you like to count fade-ins from credits. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Very hard to find as it appeared for quite a short time on TV. Was found on the 1984 Warner Home Video print of the pilot for Kung Fu''. DVD editions of the pilot of Kung Fu have the 2001'' "Shield of Staleness" instead of this one, so it's hard to say. Also appeared on The F.B.I., ''the original Search TV movie (originally called ''Probe), and some prints of The Picasso Summer'' (a feature film that debuted in the U.S. on'' television), but it's quite gone and it might be replaced by the 2003 shield. Also seen on the 1970s version of The Merrie Melodies Show on Teletoon Retro. Scare Factor: None to low, but the copy of Kung Fu that has been circulated has a somewhat creepy oriental-ish stinger to it, so it's hard to say. 5th Logo (September 1972-September 1984) Nicknames: The Big "W", "The Worm", "(\\')" Logo: We see a white abstract "W" consisting of two slanted elongated circles and a shorter elongated circle design inside a black square field, whose corners have been rounded and softened, over a red background. The words "WARNER BROS TELEVISION" is at the top, while "A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY" is at the bottom. The typeface for the company name is in white Handel Gothic font. Variants: •The syndication logo originally had the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" cheaply tacked in, over "WARNER BROS TELEVISION" in the early years. It was later referred to as "WARNER BROS TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" in 1974. · The bylines appear in shadow mode starting in 1977. · There is an opening version. resembling their theatrical logo. It was seen on a few made-for-TV features such as the original 1974 Wonder Woman starring Cathy Lee Crosby. · There is also a widescreen version of this logo, seen on DVD and high-definition prints of some shows and TV movies. · There is a superimposed variant of this logo that appeared on S3 episodes of Alice. · There is a black and white version of the logo with a black abstract "W" on a white square field. This was featured on some reprints of The Adventures of Superman''.'' · Sometimes, the movie logo: "DISTRIBUTED BY WARNER BROS" is seen at the end of certain off-net syndicated TV series or TV movies on cable. · Depending on the film print quality, the logo background would appear reddish-orange. ·Another series of logo variants involve two or three Looney Tunes characters: one seen on each side of the logo. This was common on The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour and many Looney Tunes specials. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A dramatic 7-note horn fanfare. Usually shown with music from the show fading out or none. There is also a variant with an ascending space-like sound. Availability: More common than the movie logo. It's still saved on most 1972-1984 shows, including reruns of The Dukes of Hazzard on CMT, Alice on ION, Challenge of the Super Friends, The World's Greatest Super Friends ''and earlier episodes of ''Superfriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show on Boomerang,The F.B.I., and''the first season of Night Court, ''and the first season (1994-1995) of Friends''. Surprisingly, the later version of the syndication logo appears on the 1979 WCI Home Video 1st print of Dirty Harry. Is also seen on the 1st season'' (1983-84) of Scarecrow and Mrs. King whenever someone decides to rerun that show. The "Distributed By" version with the smaller \\' logo also once appeared on USA reruns of Just the Ten of Us and on older SOAPnet reruns of Hotel as well. This logo was originally seen at the end of the 1st season of The'' Streets of San Francisco'', but with the exception of at least one local rerun episode, it's plastered over with either the 1975 or 1988 Worldvision logo on older local reruns and Me-TV reruns of season three onwards or the CBS Paramount logo on DVDs and Me-TV reruns of the first two seasons of the said show. On older Family Channel (now ABC Family) reruns of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, this logo along with the B&E Enterprises logo (used on the 1st 11 episodes of the 1st season) were all plastered with the next logo below, although on PAX (now ION Television) reruns, this logo was used in tandem with the DOMESTIC PAY TV, CABLE & NETWORK FEATURES variant of the 7th logo during the generic split-screen credits of the time. Also, the "Distributed By" version was also used on a few season 4 episodes either following the WBTV '84 logo or plastering it. On Me-TV reruns of Wonder Woman, this logo is either plastered by the 2001 AOL WBTV Shield or the 1984 WBTV Shield, although one episode from its final season retained this logo. The "Distributed By" variant also made a sneak appearance on a Me-TV rerun of a Christmas Season 2 episode of Welcome Back, Kotter. The recent H&I (Heroes and Icons, formerly Me-Too) reruns of Kung Fu''and the DVDs have this plastered with the 2001 AOL WBTV with the low tone jingle. Scare Factor: None for the silent version. Medium for the fanfare, as it will startle and get to some. 6th Logo (1984-1997) Nicknames: "The WB Shield III", "Shield of Staleness", "The Shield Returns" Logo: Same as its movie counterpart with "'WARNER BROS.' TELEVISION'" above the shield, and the owner byline at the bottom.' Bylines: First here are the little differences in the logo, along with dates in which they were used: · 1984-1990: Referred to as "'A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY'" · 1990-1992: Referred to as "'A TIME WARNER COMPANY'" · 1992-1997: Referred to as "'A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY'" Variants: · Many TV movies and/or mini-series from post-1984 such as ''North and South: Books I and II'' would use the 1984 Warner Bros.'' Pictures logo at the end. · On the short-lived cartoon series Family Dog, the logo was paired with the 1991 Universal Televisionwith the Universal Television logo on the left and the 1990 WBTV logo on the right on a black background. · The 1990 WBTV Shield will sometimes have the words "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION'" slightly more stretched out and the Time Warner byline slightly' shortened in. · On The John Larroquette Show, the logo is an in-credit logo on a black-dark blue gradient screen in a white color with a copyright notice underneath the TWE byline. Plus, the banner reads "WARNER BROS.". The first episode appears on a sunset scene from the show. Network Variants: From 1984-1995, the WB shield appears (including the banner reading "WARNER BROS. PICTURES"), with "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION'" on top, the owner byline at the bottom.' Syndication Variants: Now here are the syndication variations of the logo, along with dates in which they were used: · 1984-1997: The WB shield appears (including the banner reading "WARNER BROS. PICTURES"), with "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION'" on top, and the word "'DISTRIBUTION'" below that.' · 1993-1997: The same as the previous variation, but this time, the words appear as "WARNER BROS. DOMESTIC TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION", the first three words overlapping the other two. · 1994-1996: Some off-network shows would have a combo of the logo text. It appears as "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" (in a slightly different font) at first, then cross-fades to "WARNER BROS. DOMESTIC TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" soon afterward. This logo variant still had the words "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" in the shield banner. This was seen on syndie reruns 1993-94 episodes of Family Matters'' and Full House, but the latter now cuts directly'' to the 2001 WBTD logo after the 1992 WBTV logo. FX/SFX: None except the cross-fade text version in 1993. Music/Sounds/Voice-overs: Mostly none or the end-title theme from any show. For syndication, the following voice-over can be heard below. Here is a list of the stars that did the voice-over and the production company stated for early-mid '90s shows that were syndicated by Warner Bros. Basically, the spiels are what we have listed here, but also add ".....and is distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution" (although The People's Court lacked the word "Distribution") to each of these parts so you can get the full experience: · Full House, Dave Couiler (as Joey Gladstone): Full House'' is produced by Jeff Franklin Productions with Miller-Boyett Productions'' in association with Lorimar Television (1987-1993 episodes), Warner Bros. Television (1993-1994 season). · Family Matters, Reginald Vel Johnson (as Carl Winslow): Family Matters is a Miller Boyett Production in association with Lorimar Television (1989-1993 eps), Warner Bros. Television (1993-1994 season). · Head of the Class, Leslie Bega (Maria Borges): Head of the Class'' is a Eustis-Elias Production in association with Warner'' Bros. Television. · Perfect Strangers, Mark Linn-Baker (as Larry Appleton): Perfect Strangers'' is a Miller-Boyett Production in association with Lorimar'' Television. · Growing Pains, Kirk Cameron (Mike Seaver): Growing Pains'' is a Guntzelman-Sullivan-Marshall Production in association with'' Warner Bros. Television. · Murphy Brown, Charles Kimbrough (Jim Dial): Murphy Brown'' is a Shukovsky-English Production in association with Warner'' Bros. Television. · Fun House, announcer John "Tiny" Hurley: Fun House is a Stone Television Production in association with and is distributed by Lorimaaaaaaar-Telepictures! Cool! (first season only, later replaced with mentions to Lorimar Television and Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution ("Oy!") (except for the final season which was produced by Telepictures Productions instead or Lorimar Television). · Alf, Brian Cummings (not on the show, an announcer): Alf is an Alien Production. · The Hogan Family, Jason Bateman (as David Hogan): The Hogan Family'' is a Miller-Boyett Production in association with Lorimar'' Television. · The People's Court,'' Jack Harrell (1981-93): ''The People's Court is produced by Ralph Edwards-Stu Billet Productions and is distributed by Telepictures Corporation (1981-1986), Lorimar-Telepictures (1986-1989), Warner Bros. Domestic Television (1989-1993). · The People's Court, Curt Chapman (1997-present): The People's Court is a Ralph Edwards-Stu Billet Production. · Time Trax (Announcer TBA): Time Trax is a Gary Nardino Production in association with Lorimar Television (early 1993 episodes), Warner Bros. Television (1993-1994 eps). · Step by Step, Patrick Duffy (as Frank Lambert): Step by Step'' is a Miller-Boyett Production in association with Lorimar'' Television (1991-1993 episodes), Warner Bros. Television (1993-1994 season). · Love Connection ''(various announcers): This is name speaking for ''Love Connection. Love Connection'' is an Eric Lieber Production, produced in association with'' and is distributed by Lorimar-Telepictures (later Lorimar Television and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution from 1989). For the short-lived 1998 revival, it was PEL Productions in association with Telepictures Productions and distributed by Telepictures Corporation. · Kung Fu: The Legend Continues: '(announcer TBA, probably presumed to be narrator Richard Anderson) ''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues is produced by Warner Bros. Distributing Canada, Limited and is distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution (1992 and 1993 episodes only). Later episodes from 1994 and 1995 omit the WBTV Distribution voice-over in favor of the WBTV 1994 jingle music. · Trump Card,'' Chuck Reilly: ''Trump Card'' is a production of Createl Ltd. and Feidler/Berlin Productionsin'' association with Telepictures Productions. · Babylon 5 (Announcer TBA): Babylon 5 is a Babylonian Production, and is distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution (early Season 1 episodes only). · 3rd Degree!, Bob Hilton: 3rd Degree! Is a Kline and Friends Production, in association with Burt & Bert Productions and Lorimar Television, and is distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution. Music/Sounds Variants: · On season 1 reruns of The Hogan Family ''(originally titled: ''Valerie), the Lorimar-Telepictures standard and high tone themes were played on the 1990 WBTD logo. This was a result due to plastering. · On syndie reruns of Martin, the 1994 WBTV theme is used. · On the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Day of the Samurai", the 2003 WBTV theme was heard on the 1992 WBTD logo. This may have been a result of a double plaster. · On reruns of early season 2 episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman last last seen on Hub Network (now Discovery Family), it uses the logo theme from the next logo. Availability: Uncommon. It was last seen on reruns of Batman: The Animated Series'','' Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures and the first three seasons of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman on Hub Network (now Discovery Family), the season 7 DVD release of Full House and'' Martin'' on MTV2 among others. The 1990 WBTV Distribution logo plastered over the Lorimar "LP" and Lorimar "Line of Doom" logos on Eight is Enough''. It also appeared at the end of early S1 episodes of Beetlejuice: The Animated Series,The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, Night Court, Growing Pains, Full House, Family Matters, Head of the Class, Just the Ten of Us, and'' the final season of The Dukes of Hazzard, among others. The majority of these series has this logo plastered by either the 2001 or 2003 WBTD logos. Scare Factor: None if the ending theme of a TV show finishes over it. 7th Logo (1994-1997, 1999-January 2001) Nicknames: "The WB Shield IV", "Shield of Staleness II" Logo: Almost the same as the recent logo, only this time, the word "'''WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" is removed from above the shield and now appears inside the shield banner, and the company byline appears under another typeface. Variants: · The banner reads "WARNER BROS." on most first-run and non-WB syndicated shows. · On the Free Willy animated series, the logo is seen in a box on a black screen with a copyright stamp below. · There is a rare widescreen filmed variant that was seen on some prints of the original 1983 TV movie episodes of the original V: The Series, which plastered the Big \\'. This also had a rough fade-out compared to the standard 1994 WBTV logo and the byline has the same typeface as the previous logo. ·On Whose Line is it Anyway?, the logo is slightly enhanced. Plus, the sky is more bluish. Syndication Variant: From 1994-1997 and 1999-2000, most cable TV shows will have "WARNER BROS. DOMESTIC PAY TV, CABLE & NETWORK FEATURES" on top, and a banner reading only "WARNER BROS.". FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The Cable-Pay TV logo had a rough fade-in compared to other logos added more smoothly; as a result it looks more tacked on than the others (it doesn't help that it was usually preceded by a second-long black screen). Music/Sounds: A 7-note loud horn theme with a drum cresendoing throughout. Music/Sounds Variants: ·Some shows with WBDTD would have the first few notes cut off. This was used on reruns of shows like Living Single and Hangin' with Mr. Cooper. ·Some shows in association with WBTV would have the theme cut in half. ·Or in some instances, the end theme from a show, or silence (the Cable-Pay TV logo would be silent most of the time). ·Reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air would use a hip-hop theme until the 1994-96 episodes. ·Original WB broadcasts and some reruns of The Parent 'Hood used a high tone variation of the 1994 WBTV jingle on all episodes prior to 1998. Availability: Uncommon. The standard version is currently seen on the final season of Full House on DVD. It also appeared on the final three seasons of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, the final season of Full House, Family Matters, Step by Step'', Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, The Parent 'Hood,and The Wayans Bros., among others to name a few. The WBTV/WBDTD cross-fade version appeared on 1993-1996 episodes of Full House and Family Matters''. The 1996 WBDTD version still appears on Family Matters''on Nick@Nite. The 1994 WBDTD version still appears on ''Living Single on TV One and WE tv. The variation with the hip-hop theme still appears on reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air on ABC Family and on non-cable stations, like KTLA in Los Angeles. The Cable-Pay TV logo used to appear at the end of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air ''reruns (with the hip-hop theme), as well as reruns of animated offerings from WB such as''Animaniacs ''and ''Batman The Animated Series (on those shows it was silent and there was a second-long black screen between the end credits and the logo); though Animaniacs ''and some episodes of ''Batman The Animated Series ''have been updated with a more recent logo. Scare Factor: None to minimal for the standard version and none for the ''Fresh Prince variant. 8th Logo (January-December 1998) Nicknames: "The WB Shield V", "CGI Shield", "Shield of Staleness III" Logo: A still shot of the 1998 movie logo at the time, with the words "75 YEARS Entertaining the World" across both sides of the WBShield with the banner simply reading "WARNER BROS." or "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" and a darker background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A wind blowing type of sound with a soft chime theme, which is based on the theme from the 1998 theatrical logo. Music/Sounds Variant: The alternate 1994 theme is used only for the "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" version. Availability: Rare. It was seen on Friends, reruns of the final season of Family Matters and on the final episodes of The Parent 'Hood, among others. Also seen on the first season of''Whose Line Is Anyway?, the fifth season of ''ER, The Rosie O'Donnell Show, and Brimstone. Scare Factor: Depends on the version: ·None with the 1998 theme. The theme is very peaceful. ·None to minimal with the 1994 theme. 9th Logo (Fall 2000-January 2001) Nicknames: "The WB Shield VI", "Shield of Staleness IV" Logo: The logo has a slightly different cloud background, a bit better defined. The shield logo has an up to date banner inscription, still reading "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" and includes either "DISTRIBUTED BY" or "PRODUCED AND DISTRIBUTED BY'" above the shield logo and a small www.warnerbros.com below the' byline appears across. The byline (reverted back to its first typeface) is higher now, to make room for the small website URL below. Variant: Many rerun episodes of Static Shock on Disney XD during season one would use the static 2000 Warner Bros. Pictures logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme of any series or the 1994 WBTV theme respectively. Availability: Near extinction. It was seen on older reruns of Growing Pains'' last aired on TeenNick. It had only appeared for a short'' time before Time Warner merged with America Online. It was also seen on the short-lived series Moral Court ''during its original syndication run and last seen on ION reruns of said show. This also appeared on the NBC/WB sitcom ''For Your Love as well. Episodes of The Drew Carey Show'' from this era also had this logo.'' Scare Factor: Same as the 7th logo. 10th Logo (January 29, 2001-July 2003) Nicknames: "The WB Shield VII", "Shield of Staleness V" Logo: The logo is now a TV rendition of their current movie logo. The background is darker, and once again the shield logo reads "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION'" across. Like the Fall 2000 logo, this one includes either "'Distributed by'" or "'Produced and Distributed by'" above the shield logo with most letters in lowercase and sometimes a' small website URL reading "www.warnerbros.com" website below the byline reappears. Byline: Referred as "An AOL Time Warner Company" this time due to the AOL and Time Warner merger that year. Variants: · January-March 2001: This logo has yet another different cloud background. It has a shinier WB shield logo with a updated banner inscription, like that of the Warner Bros. Classic/Television Animation version. The words "Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution" reappear above the shield logo with the new byline below it. The company URL is temporarily removed. This was seen on Street Smarts. · There is also a narrow version of the logo. · One of the seasons of Extra ''earlier in the 2000s had this logo play as usual, except it would end with a shot of it on a television screen (this was when ''Extra had a logo revised from the '90s black and white one, with the "x" in a blue circle). · There is a variant where the banner only reads as "WARNER BROS.". FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The "WARNER BROS." text on the latter variant looks like it was cheaply plastered onto the regular logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 7th logo. Music/Sounds Variants: •Sometimes a low tone theme is heard. · On ABC Family reruns of Family Matters'', Full House, Growing Pains, and Step by Step, the theme sounds like it's been played at a stadium.'' · When Full House was reran on Nick@Nite and Teen Nick, WBTV used Dave Coulier's syndicated voice-over closing. Availability: Uncommon. It's currently seen on ABC Family and Teen Nick reruns of Full House. It also plasters over the Rankin/Bass logo on the DVD release of The Year Without a Santa Claus, but due to its sloppy editing, the logo gets accompanied by the music that played with the Rankin/Bass logo. This logo also plastered the Big \\' on recent H&I reruns and DVD's of Kung Fu and the Me-TV first season reruns and DVD's of Wonder Woman as well. A version with the website text can be seen on reruns of The Oblongs on Adult Swim. Scare Factor: Same as the 7th logo. 11th Logo (July 2003-December 2004, January 2006- ) Nicknames: "The WB Shield VIII", "Shield of Staleness VI" Logo: A lighter conception of the last logo only this time, there's no company byline whatsoever for the first time in 36 years. This is done as all of the WB divisions are organized as "Warner Bros. Entertainment" under TimeWarner (or "Time Warner"). Sometimes the WB URL is seen below. Like the 2000, and the 2001 logos, the text "Distributed by" or "Produced and Distributed By" is seen above. Trivia: In the 2013 film Saving Mr. Banks, when Mrs Travers arrives at the Los Angeles airport, a trio of cab drivers are holding signs for different film companies (One for Warner Bros., one for MGM, one for Walt Disney). The logo depicted on the sign is this one, which is historically out of place, not to mention that Warner Bros. didn't have a proper logo for its Television arm until 1972. Variants: · For Warner Bros. Television Distribution, when the logo is further back, it's by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution. If it's closer up, it's by Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Though Mike & Molly is a new WB series and usually most new network WBTV series would use the completely bylineless 2003 WBTV logo, one episode accidentally used the 2003 WBTD version instead. · On The Perils of Penelope Pitstop ''on Boomerang and syndie reruns of ''Curb Your Enthusiasm from 2010-2011'', there is a short version of the 2003 Warner Bros. Pictures logo that is used for Warner Bros. Television. · On a S3 episode of ''The Jamie Foxx Show titled "Taps For Royal" from a recent Centric rerun, the words "Distributed By" are missing from the top of the 2003 WBTV logo. But about 2 seconds later just before the music from the Bent Outta Shape Productions and the Foxx Hole Production logo finishes out, the "Distributed By" byline magically appears back into its original position. As a result, this plastered the 1996 Telepictures Distribution logo that usually followed on syndie reruns. This also happened on George Lopez'' on a season 1 episode titled "Who's Your Daddy?".'' · On the series finale of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air titled "I, Done" in syndication, the widescreen version of this logo is squashed to fit the 4:3 dimensions. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The 2nd part of the 1999 WB theme of the song "As Time Goes By" from the WB film''Casablanca''. Some shows in association with WBTV would have the theme cut in half. Music/Sounds Variants: · On the The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air ''episode "Sleepless in Bel-Air",as well as some episodes of Friends''reruns on WarnerTV (known as Warner Channel outside Asia), the 1994 theme is used. · On some series such as reruns of George Lopez, you can hear a piano note from the theatrical version before the television theme plays. This has been used at least once after a Hanna-Barberalogo. · The 1994 low tone WBTV theme is also heard. · In 2009 on The Vampire Diaries ''and the 2012 mini-series ''Coma, there is a sped-up version of the 2003 theme. · Childrens Hospital cuts off the final note of the theme with the Williams Street Productionslogo. Availability: Very, very common. It appears on current network, first-run syndication, cable run, and off-net series such as The People's Court'', Judge Mathis, TMZ on TV, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Extra, Conan''on TBS, ''George Lopez on Nick @ Nite and Ion Television, The Jamie Foxx Show on'' Centric, The Wayans Bros. on MTV2, Friends on local syndication and Nick @ Nite, Sex and the City on Style, Eve on TV One, and The Real on local syndication and BET, among others. Any series from this era reran on TV One would keep the original logo intact. The 1994 WBTV low tone version theme with the 2003 "Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures" logo appears on shows like Perils Of Penelope Pitstop'' on Boomerang and before syndie reruns of Curb Your Enthusiasm from 2010-2011''.'' The "Produced and Distributed By" variant is somewhat rare and can be seen on the short-lived''' series Jack and Bobby, ''and current episodes of ''The People's Court''starting on the 2012-2013 season''. Scare Factor: None. 12th Logo (January-December 2005) Nicknames: "The WB Shield IX", "CGI Shield II", "CGI WB Shield", "Zooming-Out Shield", "50 Years of Quality" Logo: A smoother WB shield with a ribbon that's wrapped around it from below that says "50 YEARS OF QUALITY". Sometimes the website URL is seen below. For syndication, the text "Distributed by" appears above. Sometimes the shield is up close and zooms back. FX/SFX: The zooming of the shield and gliding clouds or just the shield superimposed with the clouds gliding. Cheesy Factor: Cheap animation, very plastic-like. Music/Sounds: The 2003 WBTV theme or the end-title theme from any show. Availability: Uncommon. It's still saved on reruns of Eve on TV One, Supernatural on TNTand FX, Nip/Tuck''on Logo, and ''Without a Trace on Ion, among others. This was also seen on Alice, Spenser: For Hire, ''and''Scarecrow and Mrs. King (plastering the 1972-84 WBTV logo on the 1st season's rerun) back in 2005 during Warner Bros. Television's 50 hour marathon on TV Land. This is plastered on local syndication reruns of Two and a Half Men with the 11th logo. Scare Factor: None. 13th Logo (September 22, 2014- ) Nicknames:"The WB Shield X", "The DC Comics WB Shield" Logo: A larger version of the movie preview trailer WB Shield seen on the names and crew members list is seen with the Warner Bros. Television ribbon in the middle of it in the same font as that of the 2008-2014 Warner Bros. Animation logo slowly zooms in from a mostly dark background. Variants: · Beginning with Season 3 of Arrow, the background and logo are all in a dark green and black color. There are also sharp green arrows zipping around the logo as well. · On Constantine, the logo is engulfed in flames on a black and glowing fire background. · On Gotham, there is slight drops of rain around the logo, which is in a black and dark gray color on a black background with light gray mist in it. · On the new version of The Flash, the logo is in a electrified gold color with electricity moving around the logo, accompanied by a electric sound effect on a dark red background with black in it. · On iZombie, the logo is gray surrounded by blood in a red brain background. FX/SFX: The zooming in of the shield, along with the effects that vary from each show. Music/Sounds: No background music. Just the corresponding sound effects of the action, which varies from show to show. Availability: Brand new, and common. Currently seen after the DC Entertainment logo on every new TV version of the DC Comics heroes, beginning with Season 3 of Arrow and on the new versions of The Flash'',Constantine, iZombie, ''and ''Gotham.'' It would also be seen on the upcoming Supergirl on CBS. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant shown, it ranges from none to medium. Category:Time Warner Category:Television Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia